The safety of each driver on a road often depends on factors outside of the control of the driver. While certain environmental conditions may be detected by the driver such that actions may be made to compensate for difficulties stemming from such conditions, driving behaviors of fellow road occupants may be more unpredictable and more difficult to counteract.
Imaging devices have decreased in size over time, allowing these devices to be integrated in or mounted to various constructs. For example, many vehicles include one or more cameras capable of imaging at least a portion of an environment of a vehicle. Such cameras may also be installed on a vehicle after manufacturing. The vehicle-mounted cameras are often used to assist a driver with tasks such as parking or reversing by providing an image of portions of the environment that may be difficult to see otherwise to a display within the vehicle.